


Our Little Family

by Starry_Stark



Series: Tony and T'Challa have kids [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, IronPanther husbands, M/M, Note: This was written before the release of Black Panther, Original Child Character/s, Tony and T'Challa have kids, ironpanther, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: A look at each time T'Challa and Tony brought their babies home.





	Our Little Family

When Tony and T'Challa had first agreed to adopt a child, King T'Chaka was delighted, but the royal court was most insistent that they only adopted babies. According to them, being the prince or princess of Wakanda could not be taught to a child, but would have to be learnt from birth.

T'Challa and Tony agreed.

They spoke daily to the orphanage that they would be adopting from, going through sheet after sheet of documents to prove that they would be great fathers to the little baby they would adopted. Tony had actually broken down crying from intense emotion after they had been deemed eligible.

A few months later, T'Challa and Tony were taking home a nameless baby girl. Their baby girl. The two were both absolutely smitten with their bundle of joy, her eyes a sparkling brown that never failed to light up a room. Eventually, Shuri, T'Challa's sister, has suggested the name Zakiya and they had both fallen in love with the name.

Zakiya loved to lay on Tony's chest, her lips around the edge of the arc reactor. At first, Tony had been extremely hesitant about letting their baby girl even see the reactor, claiming that is was disgusting and would 'scar her fragile, little mind' but T'Challa had refused to listen to him, instead, he would place the little princess on his chest at any opportunity, watching as Tony gradually accepted the arc reactor in his chest all thanks to baby Zakiya.

When T'Challa had announced to his country that he and his husband had adopted a baby, Wakanda had broken out in celebration. Parties were held across the nation in the name of Princess Zakiya of Wakanda, wishing her health and happiness. 

And when the couple released a photo of the country's princess wearing a blue dress with a panther on the belt to the Wakandan presses, the country once again came together to celebrate the 'Panther Princess.'

"She's beautiful." T'Challa breathed as he and Tony looked down at the sleeping baby in her crib.

"Our little Zakiya." Tony agreed.

/\/\/\

2 years later, the couple adopted another baby, this time a bouncing baby boy. He was giggly, wriggly, and a whole lot more needy that Zakiya had ever been, but Tony and T'Challa loved it, seeing a distinctive personality in each child.

They named him Kojo, simply because he was born on a Monday and T'Challa and Tony agreed that it was a bouncy name for their endlessly energetic little guy.

Whilst Zakiya was simply content to lay on Tony's chest, Kojo demanded to be attached to T'Challa at all times, otherwise he would scream the whole of the Wakandan palace down. Yet, when in the company of anyone other than his family, the cheeky baby would suddenly transform into the shyest, quietest, and most well behaved baby they had ever met. Tony claimed he just liked to play with their nerves.

Releasing a picture of Prince Kojo of Wakanda once again sent the country into party mode, with feast being held in the name of the new Prince of Wakanda. The picture they had released of him, simply dressed in a little baby suit with panther shaped buttons, giggling up at the camera captured the nations hearts as well as Tony and T'Challa's.

Kojo got along surprisingly well with Zakiya, who had reached the notoriously terrible two's. The young prince and princess could frequently be found playing nicely with each other, or Zakiya would attempted to teach her younger brother with their limited verbal skills, but Kojo listened along, a serious expression on his face.

"He looks up to her." T'Challa had offhandedly commented one evening, as he and Tony sat on a lavish couch, watching Zakiya show Kojo how to play the toy xylophone.

"I think he always will." Tony agreed as Kojo attempted to mimic the tune his sister had just played.

/\/\/\

The last edition to their family was another baby girl, with fire in her eyes and a smile on her face. A few minutes after she was born, her breathing suddenly shortened as she couldn't draw any breaths into her tiny little lungs. Thankfully, thanks to Wakanda's amazing medical care, the doctors managed to get their baby girl breathing again, but looking at her fragile little body, engulfed with the large oxygen mask, T'Challa and Tony knew that their little fighter would need a bit more health to get her through life, so they named her Afiya, meaning wellness and health.

Bringing Afiya home was an experience that both Tony and T'Challa now felt they took for granted with Zakiya and Kojo, because, for a moment, they had not even known if they would be able to bring their baby girl home, when they had always been certain with the other two.

After a few months Tony and T'Challa stopped sitting up in the night, listening to Afiya's breathing and slept peacefully, now finally sure that she was strong enough to breathe. They released a picture of her in a fiery red dress with a similar belt to what Zakiya wore in her first public photograph, along with the statement that this would be the last child of T'Challa and Tony's. Yet again, Wakanda celebrated the health and happiness of the young prince and princesses, rolling out all the decorations for the final princess from the royal couple.

Afiya had decided, that much like Kojo, she too was a clingy baby, needing to be sat on Tony's hip before she would comply with her fathers requests. Zakiya took the new baby in her stride, just as she had with her brother, and began to show Afiya pictures of butterflies, explaining to her that they kept the earth happy as Afiya babbled in contentment. Kojo, on the other hand, was wary of the new addition, shooting her odd glances from across the room or watching how Zakiya interacted with her before attempting to do so himself. The moment Afiya latched her small hand around Kojo's finger, Tony and T'Challa knew that Afiya had her older siblings wrapped around her little finger.

"I think we have a perfect family." T'Challa whispered in his ear as they looked at Zakiya and Kojo, who'd fallen asleep on the armchair together and Afiya who was sleeping soundly with her head tucked into Tony's neck.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "I think we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it's 2:30am so it's all my fault


End file.
